I Dream of Courtney
by AbayJ
Summary: Okay tell me after you read, what u think I should, cont or not. R/R


A/N: Okay this is just a try out chapter. I wanted to write these for two reasons. The most important is that they will not get out of my head and second all these damn Liason fic are annoying, almost as annoying as Liz herself and that is hard. I think this fic is a little weird myself and a little funny but I couldn't help it. I was watching I dream of Jeanie and this just sort of pooped in my head, please do not ask me why but it did. Courtney is Jeanie but we'll just call he Courtney, and Jason plays Tony, and Sonny will play Roger. If you do not know this show, it comes on at 11:30 Eastern Standard Time, on TV LAND. So here it goes. If you like this for some reason tell me and I'll cont. but I just had to get out of my head. Here goes nothing.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jason was in hell. His mission was going well until he was blown off course. NASA was never going to find him. He was gathering rocks to build a SOS sign in the sand of this Dessert Island where he had crashed. It was hot, muggy, humid, and not soul on it beside him. His raft was popped; he had dragged it with him when he swam from the middle of the ocean. He was tried but afraid to go to sleep. He put the last rock down as the bottom of the S, this should do it or so he hopped. He went and sat down in the shade of a palm three. It was cool, but still muggy. He moved his hand around in the sand until he felt his hand cross something cold, and smooth. He looked down and saw that his hand was holding a glass bottle. It had a base color of purple, but pink and magenta designs all over it. It also had a cork in the top.  
  
He started to pull it out, but the bottle moved away from his hands all by it self. That was weird he thought to himself. He went to grab it again but it also moved one again. This kind of pissed him off. As he lunged for it again, but it rolled into the sand. He wanted that damn bottle and by god, he was going to get it. When he touch it for the third time he got it in his hands but the bottles start to jerk, and jerked him right into the water. "Dammit." Jason muttered and stood up but the bottle was in his hand. He pulled the cock out and looked in it. "The sun must be getting to me" he mumbled. Because there was no way this little empty bottle could pull him into the water. It was a nice bottle. He rubbed. It felt nice too. When he rubbed it, a third time a puff a pink smoke started to rise out of it. "What the fuck." Jason said to himself.  
  
The puff of pink smoke became bigger and bigger until it was over the bottle in the form of a woman. "If I am seeing this then I really must need a lay" he mumbled to himself again. When the form of the woman became clearer he saw a beautiful woman with a top that stopped just below her full round breast, the dip stopped just right above the dip of her breast. The sleeves were made of lace and came to all the way down to tightly band around her wrist. Her pants had some type of velvet to cover her woman hood and nice shaped ass. The legs were also made of lace just like arms and from what he could tell the were nice damn legs. She had a small veil, that covered her hair but left her eyes for him to see, she looked like something out of an Arabian Fantasy. Her whole outfit was magenta and pink, the lace being pink and the velvet being magenta.  
  
When she spoke her voice was husky. "You are now my master. You released me from my bottle where I have been for the last 565 years. I am you genie, Courtney and I will grant any wish my master has for his lifetime," her voice said. He could not believe this was happening there was no such things as genies. Or were there.  
  
A/N: Not exactly like the first eppy of I dream of Jeanie but could not make it the same, and sorry if I did not describe Court's outfit to well, not good at describing cloths. It's short but I just wanted to get the idea down, tell me if you like and I'll cont. if not I'll just put aside. Tell me, love ya, Ashley. 


End file.
